Looking For America
by jeejee12
Summary: America's economy is going down the drain and he's even more in debt than ever and his people are becoming more miserable. What happened to the great America and where has he gone? The world is worried this might be the end of America.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own Hetalia! Please enjoy this story my dear readers! This was inspired by the song "Looking for America"-Mark Wills the lyrics and stuff belong only to him and the company he works for! **

**Summary: America's economy is going down the drain and he's even more in debt than ever and his people are becoming more miserable. What happened to the great America and where has he gone? The world is worried this might be the end of America. **

**~Looking For America~**

Everyday seemed to pass by for America. The days of meetings they went by too fast, but as soon as he was home alone, he just felt so trapped. 'I got to eat something…' He thought tired of all the BS he had to go through what with all the other countries blaming him for everything even global warming. He went through his kitchen to the fridge and opened the door to look for his last can of Coca Cola. 'Refreshing drink for a hard days' work.' he thought to himself trying to cheer up.

He went to sit on his recently vacant sofa from meetings with countries and sleeping at the office with bunches of paper work needed to be filled out at the white house. Alfred F. Jones despite the many jokes of being a lazy American who eats hamburgers all the time was actually quite hard working. He would suffer sleep and has gained some noticeable bags under his eyes from dealing with so much drama at the white house. Lately in America people have seen many changes in the last century. Alfred as soon as he hit the sofa felt a fast nap coming on. And started having a strange dream…

~Alfred's Dream~

A man in the front was singing with his people marching. White, African, Mexican, Asian, and even bikers rode and walked together holding the American flag. They were also singing like a chorus. America who was in the middle of it all smiled, but felt something hard was going to come up. Then, he heard what the man was singing.

"The land of the free and the home of the brave,

seems like I just woke up one day,  
and it was gone.~"

Alfred's heart felt the hurt of his people and he knew what they were saying. He felt his blue eyes releasing tears of his people's pain. He continued to listen to what the man was singing and for once, since the revolutionary war he actually listened.

"I'm searching for an old church steeple,

where inside you'll find people.

Who live their lives unashamed

and they ain't afraid to say God's name out loud.

I'm looking for America.~"

'I'm here!' He wanted to scream and yell out to them, but knowing how his being a country in human form, it was impossible. His hands reached for his people as if to embrace them all at once that he indeed was there for them and that he only wanted what was best for them. And then he woke up…

~End of the dream~

Tears were spilling from ever blue eyes. 'I know what I need to do now…' He thought to himself and smiled brightly to how simple the answer was. Alfred felt much better after his nap and felt a great weight lifted from his shoulders. Though they still felt sore from work.

"Get ready Everyone! Cuz' America is going to be back in the game Ya'll!" He yelled out to the world. It was the perfect opportunity for England to pop up out of nowhere. In the military appropriate green color suit.

He heard the irritated Englishman say, "Stop murdering my language with your ridiculous redneck, whatever the bloody hell you call it language!"

He couldn't help himself, but laugh and hug his old caretaker. "What the… Get the bloody hell off of me, you git!" England yelled his Emerald eyes in confusion as to why America suddenly jumped him.

"Awww, come one Iggy! I was just so happy to see you." Alfred pouted as if he was just a small colony again. Which was ironic since, he was now taller and the Englishman only went up to his shoulders. England's eyebrows twitched in frustration, not sure whether or not to scold America for his nickname.

'Bloody hell, why couldn't he just stay that cute little colony he used to be?' He thought sad how the fact his baby brother had grown up in front of his eyes. "Now, America what was it you were saying about being back in the game?" England questioned it because even though they had the revolutionary war back then, he still loved his brother and felt concern.

Alfred smiled, "I have a plan though everyone probably won't like and the people at the white house would definitely oppose it, though it's worked before to get my economy going.

England raised his brows in more interest, "I would like to hear more about this over tea." Alfred's face dropped at the sound of tea. He was still such a child and loved more sugar than bitter tasting things. But if he could add more sugar to the tea

"Okay! I'll make it!" He volunteered, "After all, you're my guest in my house! Which by the way how'd you get in? I could have sworn I locked the door." he looked questioningly at Arthur.

Arthur chuckled, "I suppose you don't remember that you gave me the extra key to Matthew and I." Keeping Frances out because he could get in any house with or without a key.

Looking back America realized he did do that, for when he first moved into his comfortable house. "Oh yah!" he laughed it off as he prepared the tea kettle to boil. "Now do you want to hear my plan or what?"

England nodded, "Yes, now please continue with what you were saying." 'He is so excited about this plan, it must be worth listening to.' he thought while Alfred set his tea cup in front of him to drink.

Alfred dramatically cleared his throat before saying a single word, "Isolation."

Arthur spewed out his tea, "Cough" "Cough" "What?!"

"I plan on pulling back my aids to help the world and my soldiers to be back at home. Daughters, sons, and wives are missing them and also the soldiers need to be home with their families. I as America need to rebuild myself and help myself before I help others. I can't help the world with the way I am now. I wish I could and so do my people, but our economy needs it. Taxes are high and this time it's our own fault and with this plan they will be lowered." Alfred paused thinking that taxes were one of the reasons why he revolted against England, "I don't want to be in another civil war and I need to help my children get back on their feet. I would like to do this isolation plan for at least 5 years to view how it'll work. Trades between me and the other nations won't change a thing. Anyone who isn't an American citizen will not be helped unless, they have their own money to pay."

Arthur was amazed to hear such a speech from America. But felt very proud how much he thought it out. "Well, that is a very reasonable thing. But what about the helping Africa?"

America looked down saddened that he would hurt one of his friends.

**Author's Note: Well that's it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me if you like/hate/w/e! Love ya'll! Peace out until second chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to write Ya'll! But I am back! And now onward to America! **

**Ch2- Africa's reaction- **

"What?!" Africa yelled at the world conference. She was a tall woman with dark as brown stardust at night skin. Her brown eyes sparkling with wild danger. She wore traditional colorful robes representing her people's culture. Slamming her fist down in outrage at America who kept his blue eyes, for once, fierce and serious. The rest of the world stayed silent watching this scene play out, even the Pasta-loving Italian was quiet staring at the raged woman.

"I'm sorry Africa, but America has decided to pull back any aide we have been giving to your people. The U.S. government has spoken and feel as though they've babied you enough for your people to take care of themselves." America spoke with his head down ashamed that he could no longer help his friend, even if it was for the good of his people. Alfred than lifted his head to see her brown eyes near tears.

He sighed knowing this would happen, but he softened his look and smiled at her, "You're a strong woman Africa and you've been around longer than most of us. I believe you'll be able to pull through without me." Africa still glaring at him just huffed and walked out before slamming the door.

"That didn't go well at all, did it aru?" China voiced.

Russia's everlasting smile became a tad bit more creepy hearing that comment about America and Africa. "I don't think so, but I could always lend Africa a hand~" He suggested.

America glared at his once-upon-a-time enemy. "Oh no you don't! Just because I'm pulling back doesn't mean you got to! Besides aren't you a federation now!?"

Russia opened his lavender hued eyes sparkling with happiness, "Glad to know Amerika's gotten smarter and not calling me a communist anymore! That means you've accepted whatever was in the past is in the past, da?"

America sweat dropped and sort of cursed himself for doing that because of all the other times he called him a commie for jokes and being half serious. He had to admit though it was in the past and the fact that Russia used to be the Soviet Union and tried to make the world become one with them. But now he could be a friend. He rubbed a slight ache from his brain and looked at Russia... no his friend Ivan Braginsky in the eyes and said, "Yes, we can be friends again." The world for once again looked at America in shock. Russia was definitely still for a second with surprise before showing his friend a real smile and offered his hand. Alfred Jones took it gladly smiling at him.

"So many new things today at this world conference, ve~ I like it, almost as much as pasta! " Italy commented as Germany grunted in agreement that besides America's situation going on this meeting went no where for everyone else.

Germany spoke up at last, "America, shouldn't you go after Africa?"

America shook his head, "No, She needs some time to think things over and I'll talk to her after she calms down." England was oddly proud of the fact that America was acting more mature, it also left him feeling a little sad that he still was growing up and not just as a nation. That got him thinking.

"America, how on Earth did you get your government to agree to isolation?" Arthur asked.

Alfred replied in a more energetic tone, "Oh! That went surprisingly well since I mentioned it on television in front of an audience to reveal my plan. Of course not giving them my true identity, but it left my government no choice, but to listen and give the people what they want. Sure, some peace people who want to help the world out were angry, but they soon understood that what needs to be done here at home."

"Pretty damn good lad." England smirked at how Alfred managed to get his way. Well, he was smart and has went through war after another in his lifetime. A couple which were his fault Britain frowned at that, The revolutionary war and World War One, when he asked for America's helped when he first asked for isolation and his economy was doing great. He got involved and caused his friend Japan who was at the time apart of the Axis Powers, bombed Pearl Harbor.

China decided to pop in, "And what have you a plan to pay back the money you owe me?" Holding his panda bear.

Alfred smiled even more, "I started a budget on that too! With the money I'm saving from Isolation I would have paid you back in full within five years!"

China's face brightened at that, "Great! I expect my trillions then." The world sweat dropped at that considering China was like a loan shark, don't pay him back and you'll pay for it one way or the other. "You better have paid me back America, or else I'll make you into my whipping boy!"

Alfred laughed nervously, "Don't worry I will pay you back in due time. I already got quite a bit saved up and ready to give you." He wrote up a check of 1o million dollars to him right then and there. "I hope this will suffice for the time being?"

China gladly took the money, "Yes, this will do." He smiled that the America was being so responsible.

America laughed out loud before declaring, "Okay! Meeting over!" He ran out of the room before an angry German could scold him about taking control of the meeting. Again.

'Forget what I said about being responsible' China thought, but thought America wouldn't be America without that personality trait. He smiled before he went to go give the ten million to his government letting them know America was planning to pay back the whole thing back within five years time.

**Author's note: few! So muuuch! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment if you like/hate. It helps me out greatly. I'm also open to suggestions on story idea's! You're welcome to vote/follow. Thank you very much! Ja ne! Tata for now! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I don't Own Hetalia! or Naruto for that matter. Anyhoo Enjoy! And to answer anyone's questions of why I made Africa a country (I know Africa is of various countries, culture, and background) it would have been too difficult to just do EVERY country. So I made Africa the continent into a character er... Country. Thanks a bunch! **

*America's P.O.V.*

Okay! Like okay! This is what totally happened after I strategically withdrew from the meeting (it's not running away! Heroes don't run!) I wanted to find Africa. I felt really awful for her and her people. I know she will think of me as a bad friend, but I myself am in a bind here. Plus my own are also going hungry. I need to make her understand. I always liked Africa she was like the really cool aunt that would visit me whenever England had needed to go elsewhere. Of course, they always fought back then because of some of her people getting enslaved by all the stronger countries. Including me, I felt a pang in my chest at those memories of slavery. I had some myself, but I always worked along side them because I am their country and I feel their pain. Africa I knew would always be their homeland. Their Mother Nation. Kind of like, how Native America would always be my Mother. Despite how I treated her people, for my need or WANT for more land and power. Nostalgia rushed over me and guilt.

"Before I knew it I felt a huge pain in my left cheek, oh I was being slapped by England, "Hello! Anyone in there? You git! Quit daydreaming and blocking the hallway."

"OWWW~ You didn't have to slap so hard, Iggy~!" I whined at him childishly. I knew how much he just loved his old nickname as well. I saw one of his bushy eyebrows twitch. I mean wow! They were huge! I didn't wonder this out loud knowing already he was always self-conscious about his eyebrows. Well, at least their less huge than that character from Naruto, Bushy Brows, or Rock Lee.

"Shut it you, and get moving!" That's when we both tripped since Arthur pushed me a little over a white fuzz ball on the floor. I hit my head and felt more pain, "Double Owwww~!" But strangely the fall for the rest of my body was okay. I said to myself what the heck was that thing and saw it was the polar bear that was always with Canada, Mattie, my brother.

"Alfie! Are you alright?" A quiet shout from Mattie down the hall I heard. He ran up to me and picked the polar bear up and said, "Kumajichan you shouldn't run away from me like that!

"Who?" The little white fuzz ball said with his cute beaded eyes.

"Canada! The guy who feeds you?" Mattie said a little irritated that his bear never remembers his name, but he doesn't remember his bears name either so... That's plain weird to me.

"Oh." Kumajirou said back in a not-caring-right-now voice.

"Yah, I am alright not sure if Iggy is though. Heh heh. England?" I looked around myself. "Where'd you go?"

I felt something move beneath me, "You can get off of me now, you damn yankee." Britain mumbled loudly. I just looked into his Emerald eyes that shined with annoyance.

"Oh! Hey! Didn't know you were under me! HAHAHA!" I laughed as I got up and ran towards the elevator. The last thing I saw was Canada taking the rap for me as England scowled at him mistaking him for me. Again. The elevators door shuts completely. I swear why can't people tell the difference. I mean he looks like me yah, but he has a more... feminine look? I shook my head at that as I focused to meet Africa to try to appease her in some way.

The elevator seemed to take forever getting to the main lobby where I'd probably find Africa in the restaurant area eating. As it happens I found her alright. In her tribal robes and her dark flowing hair that was now tied back (Doesn't want to get hair in her food.) I stood next to her and whispered, "Hey..." I was hesitant not knowing how she would react. But Africa just continued to ignore me and chugged down her ice water.

"Ahhh!" She exclaimed out loud getting the peoples around us attention. "This water is so great! Too bad my people won't be getting fresh, clean water anymore! Just Freaking Fantastic!" The words coming out in a hiss and it stung me right where it would hurt. (My heart if ya'll didn't know what I meant.)

I sighed, "Look I didn't mean to sound like I was abandoning your people in their time of need. But, I have my own people to take care of... and they need me more now then ever. You know I may consider myself a hero, but I can't save the world." I sort of bit my lip on that, acknowledging the fact that I'll never be superman that can save everybody. Not even my own friend...

Africa stared at her glass as the ice melted slowly, "I know that, it is just hard to maintain a country when people are getting sick or killed off by my government. Governments nowadays have all the power while our people can do nothing about it. But the people in the government are also our children... We have to take care of all of them." Her accent becoming more pronounced as she spoke. "I will always consider you my friend Alfred F. Jones, It's just that I hate the fact that you are America in the meeting and given that information. I take my leave back to my country to see what can be done."

My eyes widened at the "Friend" and I followed her out of the restaurant, "Really? Really? Am I still your friend?" Her eyes that can see through anything and she smiled gently.

"Of course, after all, even during the times of slavery you tried your best to help my descendants. Also, when you have helped me through the years and discipline my governments and through my civil wars. You've been a good friend to me and I'd like to stay that way." She wrapped her long arms around me gently as if I were a small child. "You are a great country, continue to be great for your people. But, don't forget to be good to them as well. There is a difference between great and good."

I hugged her back burring my face in her neck as if I were five again, "I will Aunt Ada" She tended to change her name over the years, but for now her name was Ada. She separated us and I just continued to cling, "Awww! I wanna hug longeeeerrr!~" I was being childish with her, but she just laughed.

"Alright that's enough of already! No PDA my little Nephew." She used her nearly unused to strength to pull me off of her. And turned away, "I'll see you at the next world meeting. Be well!" She walked her colorful robes sashaying as though she was floating over the flour. What can I say? She was my cool Aunt.

**Okay! That was my third Chapter! What did ya'll think? Just for those that are confused by what PDA is it means Public Display of Affection. (Hugging, kissing, etc...) Anyway, you guys rock and R awesome! Thanks for reading! And sorry about the confusing coding bull. My computer is lame. **


End file.
